The present subject matter relates generally to a vehicle capable of fully hands-free self-balanced travel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle that self-balances by having two independent motors accelerate the vehicle based on the tilt of a platform that the rider is on. Therefore a rider only needs to lean to fully control the vehicle.
Currently travelling relatively short distances can be inconvenient. Walking is slow, bikes and cars require parking, buses only leave at certain times and only go certain places, and small vehicles such as skateboards are somewhat difficult to use, especially in crowded areas. This is commonly referred to as the “last mile problem.”
More recently, new vehicles which self-balance have been created in an attempt to help address this problem. The most well known self-balanced vehicle is commercially known as the “Segway”. While relatively easy to control, it too must be parked like a car or bike. Other self-balancing vehicles eliminate the need to be parked by being hands-free. These vehicles are then small enough to be carried by a person in a way similar to how a skateboard can be carried. However, these vehicles do not self-balance in all directions, and so they are relatively difficult to balance on.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vehicle which is small enough to not require parking, yet is still easy to ride and capable of quickly transporting a person relatively short distances.